3GPP based networks, among other communication networks, may experience congestion, including congestion corresponding to the communication traffic associated with services and/or procedures. The large number of network devices (e.g., cellular smart phones operated in ever more dense networks) and the corresponding network traffic they generate may also contribute to communication network congestion. For example, video streaming, small data transmissions, voice transmissions, and/or multimedia transmissions, and/or the like, and the network services that support such transmissions may all contribute to network congestion. Important transmissions (e.g., emergency transmissions) could be negatively impacted by what may be stiff competition for transmission resources and/or services in congested networks.